


Bring Me Back to Life

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: I'm just voluntarily throwing myself into hell at this point, M/M, Rarepair, Songfic, go figure I've another rarepair, post pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Drift finds Barricade after the fight with Quintessa, injured due to being shot down in one of the many ships on scene. Perhaps against his better judgment, he decides to check in on the healing Decepticon over and over again, making sure nothing bad becomes of him.Despite left over bitterness, old feelings die hard.





	Bring Me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> The song here is Six Feet Under by Bohnes.

_I was dead to you, you were dead to me._

_Call it black and blue, went down easily._

Barricade was surprised when Drift decided to stick by his side while he healed from the crash. Of course, it was easy for the enforcer to pass it off as some of that Autobot coding he was probably brainwashed into following. _  
_

_I think I lost myself. Am I too far gone?_  
_You met someone else,_  
_And it's been so damn long, babe._

There was no way it was because he had any feelings left over. If he had, he wouldn't have moved on so damned quickly. Barricade was expecting Knucklehead to pop up out of the blue any moment now and tell Drift it was a bad idea to hang around the Decepticon. _  
_

_Want you to want me,_  
_Want you to need me,_ _  
I swear that's the truth._

“Where is Knucklehead?” Barricade finally managed to find his vocoder, dual optics fixated on the Autobot with a faint squint, “You two were practically inseparable after you _ditched_ me.”

Drift flinched, then sombered— staring off at some far-away object that only he seemed able to see, “Lockdown killed him. Because I didn't take the threat seriously and left his side to pursue something of my own selfish interest. I left him vulnerable and alone…”

 _Hoping you call me,_  
_Know when you see me,_ _  
I'll be there for you._

Somehow Barricade wasn't surprised, and a biting comment rose in the back of his throat before it died out and he turned away. Watching an orange tabby sneaking up on an unsuspecting bird.

“I'm… sorry,” The words surprised both Drift and Barricade himself, causing the Decepticon to stare down at his servos and clench them, “There's been so much loss in this war.”

 _We were black and blue,_  
_We were black and blue._

Drift nodded slowly, sapphiric optics finally turning away from whatever they had been so intently fixated on. Flicking to the cat as well, before they settled on Barricade.

“Yes,” Drift agreed out loud, slowly standing up— which caught Barricade’s attention and sent the bird hopping away a bit, “Some of it extremely unnecessary.” _  
_

_Our love is six feet under, yeah it makes me wonder,_  
_We could resurrect it tonight._

Barricade couldn't help the snort that left his ventilation system, and he shook his helm, “I can't tell if you're being vague for vagueness sake, or being your usual self, Deadl—… Drift.”

 _It's been an endless slumber, fools when we were younger._ _  
_ _Never should have said our goodbyes._

Drift’s lips twitch into a smirk, tension he'd not even known he had leaving his frame as he walked over to Barricade, crouching down to look over the seated mech’s leg that had been injured.

“Do you think you can walk on it for more than a few steps this time, or are you going to be a big baby about it again?” Drift teased lightly, earning an optic roll from Barricade.

 _So baby won't you lay me down,_ _  
_ _Pull my heart right out the ground._

“I can walk just fine,” the Decepticon admonished, gently shoving the Autobot away and earning a snicker from the red mech as Barricade slowly pushed himself up to his pedes, carefully pressing his weight onto the leg to find it really was working quite well today.

“You fell over last time,” Drift countered as his arms cross over his chest, sapphiric optics watching over the Decepticon’s movements closely for any signs of strain the mech would be too proud to admit. _  
_

_Our love is six feet under, yeah it makes me wonder,_ _  
_ _We could resurrect it tonight._

“You can _stand_ , I'll give you that much,” Yet again there was a teasing tone to Drift's voice as he shifted closer to Barricade, reaching out to touch the Decepticon’s shoulder.

“And move,” Barricade countered, not at all jerking away from the more tender touch as he had the last few times. Part of why he'd fallen over before, though he'd never say so.

Honestly, he'd missed it more than he'd thought he did and it'd terrified him.

 _Cemetery love, smoke inside our lungs._ _  
_ _I could use your touch, damn I'm such a lush._

“ _Can_ you now? Care to prove it?” The teasing tone never shifted, though when Barricade impulsively grasped Drift's servo to haul him in front of himself with a flourished spin Drift couldn't help the flabbergasted look that overtook his features.

“Yeah,” Barricade stated plainly as the Samurai settled close impulsively, already moving to some internal slow beat that countered that of his Spark pulse picking up.

The full moon pouring soft pale light down atop the slow dancing Cybertronians.

 _In this moonlit dance, give me one more chance._  
_Been sleeping with your ghost every night._

There was just something... right about it. As if they'd picked up where they'd left off. Before the day Drift cut everything off and pulled away, leaving Barricade with hardly any explanation as to what was going on. 

 _Want you to want me,_  
_Want you to need me,_ _  
I swear that's the truth._

“I'd…. forgotten that you enjoyed dancing after we'd gotten closer,” Drift finally spoke up, unable to keep the grin from his facial plating as Barricade spun him out and back in.

 _Hoping you call me,_  
_Know when you see me,_ _  
I'll be there for you._

“You probably forgot a lot about me…” Barricade’s reply was a low whisper. Tugging the Autobot flush to his frame to peer curiously into their sapphiric optics.

Before slowly, the Decepticon reached up. Tapping a claw to the Autobot’s golden faceplates, musing softly out loud, “But I remember a lot about you…”

 _Cemetery love_  
_Smoke inside our lungs_  
_I could use your touch_  
_I could use your touch_

Drift _laughed_ , unable to keep from leaning into the touch as he had so many times before back when they'd accidentally developed feelings for each other. Back when they broke the ‘no strings attached’ rule they'd set in place. It was so nice to be back in Barricade's arms, to feel the gentleness the ruthless Decepticon was capable of.

_Our love is six feet under, yeah it makes me wonder, we could resurrect it tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing started off as a comment on how they probably had hooked up back when Drift was Deadlock. Originally it'd had meant to be just once.
> 
> Clearly, that's just not how these things work and it expanded into developing an emotional bond Deadlock (at the time) just wasn't ready to commit to.


End file.
